Shock
by ibehappy4ever
Summary: just a short story when jason, Leo, Piper, Hazal and Frank go to camp half-blood to break the bad news.
1. Chapter 1

**just a short story when jason, Leo, Piper, Hazal and Frank go to camp half-blood to break the bad news.**

The now five demigods walked towards half blood hill.

None of them spoke, their heavy breaths said it all. They were tired, and this surprise wasn't visit wasn't going to brighten their day very much.

When they reached the boundary entrance they all stared at it in hesitation. The blonde boy although didn't skip a beat and walked steadily on.

The group exchanged quick glances instead of exchanging words. They couldn't go back now. They kept walking.

A husky girl a few feet away from the group rushed out of a shabby building still buttoning up her pants and fixing her t-shirt. She held up a sword and pointed the tip of it to the chests of each the five accusingly.

Realization finally washed over the girl as she walked up to Jason. "Do we trust the asian baby face and the curly fry haired girl?"

Frank frowned, "hey wh..."

Jason interrupted, "yes Clarisse they're cool."

The husky brown haired girl studied the group for a moment before smiling and smacking Piper's arm joyfully.

"Welcome back guys! It's been a while!"

Aphrodite's daughter massaged her arm, "Nice too see you too." she mumbled.

Clarisse's smile turned into slight confusion, "So... Was Percy at the Roman camp after all? Did you all find him?" she asked awkwardly.

After some strained silence Leo spoke up nervously, "Actually yeah. We did."

More silence.

"So...where's that prissy hiding? And where's Annabeth by the way?"

Jason took a deep breath, "It's kinda of a long story. Do you mind if we hold a meeting and just tell it to everybody at once?"

Clarisse's eyes widened. Her breaths suddenly got fast but she spoke just the same, "Of course. Yeah that's fine. Totally great." her voice got softer with each word.

Without another word Jason walked in to the big house and the four followed him inside. Leaving Clarisse standing rigidly alone to her unforgiving thoughts.

The blond demigod strode confidently and rather quickly right into Chiron's office. Without knocking he barged in and shut the door behind him causing an unexpected boom which even made him jump a bit.

Chiron was sitting in his wheelchair behind his desk. The centaur had a stunned expression plastered on his face. But he made himself sound happy in the moment, "Um wow Jason! It's you! You're back!"

Jason stood in front of the desk breathing nosily. He didn't answer or show any sign that he heard Chiron. He just stood there.

Chiron tapped his desk painfully playfully, "I'm going to go say hi to everyone... Are you alright son?" he studied Jason hesitantly like he was afraid a bomb might go off.

"They're gone. Oh god this is bad. What the hell I'm I going to do? What is everybody gong to say when I have to tell them... Oh gods oh gods."

The old centaur was baffled, "Jason please. May I ask what is going on?"

The demigod paced the room then sat down and tapped his fingers nervously. He stared to say something but stopped himself. His mouth gaped open screeching for the right words.

Finally he spoke, "Percy and Annabeth fell into Tartarus."

Chiron's mouth gaped open in pure shock.

Jason bit the inside of his cheek, "Can you call a meeting? Please?"

**So that was short, and ended in a sort of cliffhanger i guess. sorry ;)**

**but if you guys really really want me to write about the "meeting" then i might, later.**

**So anyway, write a REVIEW if you liked it and want me to write more or just for comments or suggestions.**

**Thanks! and have a great rest of your christmas break!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know a some of you guys has been asking for me to write the rest of the story like a century ago. But I only recently remembered about this so I wrote it pretty quickly and at like 2 in the morning so please don't beat me with corrections or how it sucks and all that. Because believe me, i know. **

**That probably wasn't the most compelling thing to say but you should just read on and see what you think. **

Jason tapped his fingers against the battered ping pong table.

The teenager saw it as ironic that the campers apparently saw this pong pong table as just any other place to plan how to survive another day. The knife marks said it all.

Second by second the blonde grew more anxious. His left leg bobbed up and down uncontrollably fast. Almost to the beat of his tapping fingers. In an amusing thought he had the urge to write a song all of the sudden. He has never written a sing before. The boy usually thought music was a waste of silence.

He felt like he had been sitting in the army green lawn chair for hours on end. If not then why did he feel so achy?

Piper had tried to speak with him earlier but he found it difficult to listen. There was a consent dull ringing in his head that made moving coincide with nausea.

He felt the urge to shout, "that took forever!" when a row of campers started filling in. They looked like they were shuffling into a death sentence.

Quickly everyone was seated. They looked around hesitantly but kept quiet. Most of the campers looked to Jason, expectantly. When Jason shifted in his unforgiving chair the room caught their breath in anticipation inching forward.

The demigod coughed uncertainly, completely blanking out on the speech he was about to give. "so... Um thank you, for um, coming here. To uh, have a meeting. About..." He looked around at the confused faces, "...stuff." he finished wanting to smack his forehead.

To everyones relief Leo jumped in improving on the spot. "So how is everybody doing today?" blank stares. Leo scratched his ear uncomfortably, "I could bring everyone snacks if you all want..."

Clarisse jumped up frustrated, "Jason tell us what the Hades is going on!" Where is Percy and Annabeth? It's a simple question!" isn't that why we held this dumb meeting in the first place?" she smacked her hand on the table which made a tearful Hazel jolt in her seat.

When everybody nodded in agreement Jason felt everything moving too fast "calm down everyone. We can explain everything that happened. Let me just start from the beginning..."

Clarisse was officially furious at this point, "No more stalling! Tell us!"

Grover pitched in obviously panicked, "Are they kiddnapped? Are they lost? Was Percy not at the Roman camp and annabeth cracked?" His voice became more strained and faint while all eyes were on him.

The crowd then erupted in loud whispers. Piper gingerly put her hand on her boyfriend's shoulder. She leaned down to whisper in his ear, "maybe I should tell them. You know, with my charm speak and all..."

For some reason unknown to him those words made Jason fume, "No! I can handle this!" he shouted standing up. All attention went back to him.

Finally feeling like a real leader he started, "Look, I know that you are all curious about this Percy Annabeth situation. And I'll tell you all what happened, everything. I promise."

He hesitated slightly, "I just want you all to know that... We shouldn't lose hope or panic or anything...l...

The campers held their breaths, waiting.

Jason exhaled looking around the room, "Percy and Annabeth fell into Tartarus."

Nobody said a word. Then chaos erupted in the room. Everyone practically screaming over each other to be heard. Mostly directed at him. Jason felt faint. He knew how much Percy and Annabeth meant to them. But he wasn't ready for this chaos.

Grover who had been standing moments before, slid down slowly down against the wall and plopped to the floor with his jaw gaping open, he stared at nothing.

Clarisse also sank down in her chair, speechless for once.

Jason whistled loudly bringing everyone to silence.

"What the... What in Hades happened? I didn't even think that was possible!" exclaimed one of a pair of twins sitting next to each other.

A redheads voices came from the left, "Oh gods. Oh gods. They're dead. Oh gods." which was followed by a yell to the left that said, "Shut up Rachel!"

Jason jumped back in, "We can't think that! They are not dead!"

The Rachel girl slowly walked forward closer to Jason. Her cheeks already wet with tears, "so why don't you tell us what happened?" she practically whispered.

The blonde demigod rubbed his temples collapsing back on his chair, "Long story short Annabeth's ankle was snagged by this really strong web. And then then the ground just kind of broke and she was falling into Tartarus but Percy caught her arm and...," Jason looked up at the confused faces. Why was making sense so difficult to do now? He felt as though he was a major failure of a leader.

He paused not wanting to continue. Much to his surprise Nico started to speak, almost trancelike, "They were both just dangling over the edge. Like an inviable force was pulling Annabeth down to hell. I couldn't pull them up. I wasn't even close enough to reach. I swear I tried. And we all know that he wouldn't dare let her go."

Nico looked up with teary eyes, "he...He looked up at me. And that look in his eyes... He knew, even before I did. Made me Promise to go to the other side. Then he spoke to Annabeth. I don't even know what he said, because all I could concentrate on was the blood coming from Percy's hand from gripping that ledge. And then... He looked at his hand for a second, took a breath, and then... Let go."

Nobody said a word, nobody even breathed loudly. Everyone just sat in silent shock wondering what would come next.

**And... scene. **

**So thats that. review and all that if you want. and you should probably check out my other one-shots because I personally think they are way better. **

**Here are some "of the day"s **

**Holiday of the day: Waffle day**

**Quote of the day: **"**When I was 5 years old, my mother always told me that happiness was the key to life. When I went to school, they asked me what I wanted to be when I grew up. I wrote down 'happy'. They told me I didn't understand the assignment, and I told them they didn't understand life." **

**Lame joke of the day- I never wanted to believe that my Dad was stealing from his job as a road worker.**

**But when I got home, all the signs were there.**

**Fun Fact of the day-** **An idiot a a stupid person with the the mental age of 3 years, while a moron is a stupid person with a mental age between 7-12 years of age. (apparently there is a difference. So get it right! haha)**

**Show of the day - Breaking Bad - This show is about a chemistry teacher, Walter White, who discovers that he has lung cancer. He decides to partner up with a former student, Jesse Pinkman, to cook meth for some quick big money.**

**I think the reason why I love this show so much is because of the actor who plays the main character, Bryan Cranston. One of the most talented actors I've seen in a while in my opinion. one of my favorite quotes that he says are...**

"**You clearly don't know who you are talking to so let me clue you in. I'm not in danger Skylar. I am the danger. A man opens his door and gets shot and you think that of me? No no... I am the one who knocks!" - walter white**

**This show is Tv-14 for obvious reasons. just saying that I'm not making you watch anything. but if you think you can handle it then just prepare yourself for, sexual content, cussing, druggies, and i think nudity? maybe. **

**But if you do watch it then prepare yourself because this show is great. **

**so my author note was longer than expected. so have a good rest of the day!**


End file.
